Uchiha Senpai
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Sasuke mengklaim dirinya sebagai pemuda paling sempurna sejagat raya. Sasuke memiliki kekuatan yang hanya dengan melirik sekawanan perempuan saja dapat membuat mereka mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk mencintai Sasuke seorang. Sekalipun mereka sudah menikah nanti. Tapi kali ini berbeda dan Gadis Hyuuga itu menyebabnya. Humor/Romance Review?


**UCHIHA SENPAI**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Senpai © Amaya Ryuuki

.

.

Jangan menganggap Sasuke hina. Sesungguhnya dia adalah berlian yang amat terang di dunia. Berlian yang menjadi incaran banyak orang. Sayangnya berlian itu mungkin tidak pernah diasah dengan benar.

.

.

Chapter 1

Uchiha-senpai?

.

.

Baik. Jadi begini masalahnya.

"Err, senpai." Mulut kecil itu kembali bertanya. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit, dahinya berkerut. Kedua tangannya terkatup dan kakinya terasa agak gusar. Matanya melirik lagi pada sosok yang tingginya terpaut hampir 20 senti. Dia tersenyum kaku dan berkata, "boleh aku pergi... sekarang?"

Secara umum, semua orang di dunia yang mengerti cara berkomunikasi yang benar, pasti tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki arti ganda tersebut. Bahkan anak kecil yang baru bisa bicara beberapa patah kata saja, tentu tidak terlalu bingung dengan maksud kalimat seperti itu. Namun, sekarang situasinya berbeda.

Ini bukan tentang balita yang baru bisa bicara, ataupun kakek-kakek tua yang pendengarannya mulai tak bisa difungsikan. Ini adalah tentang seorang pemuda keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan masalah sebenarnya adalah, dia yang tak bisa menerima sinyal percakapan dari gadis bermata lavender di depannya. Hingga membuatnya berpose _kabedon_.

Selama 1 jam 34 menit 25 detik.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Bisa disebut sebagai _**fail**_ **.**

.

.

Semua orang —tanpa terkecuali umur dan jenis kelamin— selalu menyebut dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai pemuda paling sempurna sejagat raya. Tolong jangan terlalu terkejut, karena isu tersebut sungguh benar adanya. Sudah berapa banyak pemuda yang mencoba untuk operasi plastik agar mirip dengan wajah Sasuke? Sudah berapa banyak bapak-bapak yang berdoa ke kuil agar anaknya nanti bisa seganteng Sasuke? Entahlah, belum pernah diadakan survei untuk hal seperti itu.

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangkal fakta-fakta yang beredar di masyarakat. Sebenarnya, sejak kecil dia sudah diberitahu oleh Fugaku, kalau nanti dia akan menjadi seorang yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha. Mulai dari tampang yang super ganteng, otak yang super pintar, fisik yang super menawan. Ah sudahlah, membahas kesempurnaan Sasuke hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidup kalian.

Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini pemuda ganteng itu sedikit kehilangan gairah hidupnya. Sejak kecil memang dia selalu hidup dengan pujian dan bunyi _kyaa_ sehari-hari. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya tentu saja. Karena dia pikir semua kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirinya dapat membuat dunia tunduk dan takluk padanya.

Kecuali satu orang.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. Dahinya mulai berdenyut pusing. Walaupun tampang sok-keren-nya masih dipasang, namun sebenarnya hati Sasuke sedang gelisah dan sedikit tidak karuan.

Benar. Penyebabnya hanyalah satu orang. Satu orang yang bahkan tidak merasa buta saat Sasuke memamerkan postur tubuhnya yang merupakan keindahan dunia. Satu orang yang bahkan tidak merasa tuli saat Sasuke menyapa ' _Ohayou'_ ketika berada di sekolah.

Kenapa? Padahal Sasuke memiliki kekuatan yang hanya dengan melirik sekawanan perempuan saja dapat membuat mereka mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk mencintai Sasuke seorang. Sekalipun mereka sudah menikah nanti.

Tapi kenapa gadis yang satu ini malah biasa-biasa saja?

Sasuke membalik lembar buku yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya menatap bosan pada deretan huruf kanji disana. Entah sudah berapa kalinya dia membaca buku ini. Dia bahkan sudah hapal dengan beberapa kalimat selanjutnya. Asal dunia perlu tahu saja, kemampuan Sasuke tidak kalah dengan si jenius Shikamaru dari kelas sebelah. Juga Neji yang berada di kelas sebelahnya lagi. Yang pasti sih, peringkat pemuda paling ganteng masih dipegang olehnya.

"Ssstt, Sasuke." Bisik seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia melirik dan memberi tatapan _"ada apa? Mengganggu saja."_

Pemuda yang berada di samping Sasuke, tidak lain adalah Naruto. Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning dengan iris biru itu sudah beberapa menit terus membolak-balik bukunya dengan bosan. Benar, sebenarnya sekarang mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Naruto tidak tahu apa alasan Sasuke mengajaknya kesini. Padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tidak suka belajar.

Perutnya mulai keroncongan. Buku yang asal dipilihnya tadi pun juga hanya menambah besar getaran dari bunyi di perutnya. Dia memang asal memilih dari semua jejeran buku di rak-rak usang di ruangan ini. Tapi kenapa bisa dia mengambil buku tentang grammar?

Demi dewa ramen. Apa tangannya tidak bisa memilih buku yang lebih bagus sedikit?

"Keluar yuk. Aku lapar sekali." Bisik Naruto sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berbisik pada Sasuke bahwa dia bosan, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Menyebalkan.

"Diam dan duduk disitu." Kata Sasuke dingin. Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sebenarnya Sasuke menyuruh Naruto duduk diam di sana bukanlah tanpa alasan. Karena dia sekarang sedang sibuk. Benar-benar sibuk. Dia sedang melakukan suatu kegiatan yang tidak bisa ditinggal barang sedetikpun. Dia sedang melakukan hal yang mulia. Yang bahkan tidak banyak orang bisa tahan melakukannya. Dia sedang... mengobservasi Hinata.

Kouhainya yang imut itu sedang duduk tepat 180 derajat di depan Sasuke. Duduk manis dengan poninya dan rambut panjang berwarna biru yang sesekali diselipkan di belakang telinga. Jemari mungil yang membolak balik halaman kertas dengan lembut. Serta wajah yang tampak tenang dan kalem.

Sungguh. Sasuke yakin bahwa surga pasti tidak jauh beda dengan pemandangan seperti ini.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak tahan lagi." Erang Naruto sambil memegang perutnya. Dia menutup bukunya dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Dia berdiri dari kursi, kemudian menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu. Dan dia bisa melihat wajah melotot dari Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikan.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Aku lapaar. Kenapa dari tadi kau terus mengabaikanku?" balas Naruto.

Suara mereka berdua memecah keheningan perpustakaan. Sekarang semua mata menuju ke arah mereka. Beberapa gadis yang berada di belakang meja mereka berdua seketika menjerit. Bagi mereka apa yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah adegan yaoi terbaik. Dengan Sasuke sebagai seme dan Naruto sebagai uke yang manja. Oh, jiwa fujoshi mereka bangkit di tempat yang tidak tepat.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah fansnya, menepuk jidatnya. Dalam pikirannya sudah sangat kacau. Bagaimana kalau Hinatanya yang imut itu melihat dia terdakwa sebagai seme yang sedang bertengkar dengan uke macam Naruto? Bisa-bisa harga dirinya yang tinggi jatuh.

Dengan takut-takut Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun? Selamat pagi. Apa kabar?" sapa Hinata.

Sasuke dengan gerakan kepala yang melambat mengarah ke arah si jabrik kuning. Disana tertera senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan, "Oh Hinata-chan! Selamat pagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Otak Sasuke yang biasanya dapat menghapal rumus-rumus aritmatika dengan mudah sekarang mendadak mengalami penurunan drastis. Butuh waktu banyak bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna percakapan singkat antara Naruto dan Hinata tadi.

 **Naruto-kun** , **Selamat pagi** , **Apa kabar** tiga kalimat itu belum bisa dicerna Sasuke dengan baik. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan kepalanya menjadi berat, dan saat itu dia sadar. Ada hal yang disembunyikan Naruto darinya. Dan apa-apa itu tadi, **Hinata-chan**? Bahkan memanggil Hinata dengan Hyuuga saja Sasuke belum berhasil tapi kenapa si kuning ini malah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel —chan?

Emosi Sasuke tiba-tiba mencapai puncak ketika dua orang itu masih berbicara di depannya. Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal dengan baik? Oh tahan Sasuke, jangan sampai kau darah tinggi hanya karena ini.

"Eng... Ehm." Suara asing menyela suasana tak terkontrol ini.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, jika kalian hanya ingin memperlihatkan adegan mesum yang membuat fans kalian tidak bisa berhenti menjerit, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke pintu keluar sekarang." Jelas Tenten, teman sekelas mereka yang kebetulan hari ini sedang membantu menjaga perpustakaan sepulang sekolah. Sungguh malang, kinerja pertamanya harus ternodai dengan pasangan homo yang pamer kemesraan.

Sasuke hampir saja menginjak wajah Tenten —ya, Sasuke memang sekejam itu— karena telah menyebutnya pasangan homo mesum, kalau saja dia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini tangannya masih berpegangan dengan tangan Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk ramennya di atas meja. Dengan kalem dia mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan menyeka mulutnya yang berbekas kuah mie itu. Benar, keluarga Uchiha harus terlihat sempurna di segala tempat, termasuk kedai mie ramen Ichiraku. Yang notabene merupakan tempat favorit si kuning jabrik.

Naruto menelan mie terakhirnya di mangkuk. Dia meraih air putih yang meneguknya dengan cepat. Setelah itu dia menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung pergelangan tangannya. Hari ini dia benar-benar beruntung karena sehabis keluar dari perpustakaan, Sasuke berkata padanya bahwa dia akan membelikannya mie ramen sebanyak yang Naruto suka.

Naruto memang bukan berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu. Ayahnya merupakan walikota dan ibunya juga memiliki brand fashion ternama. Meskipun tidak sekaya Sasuke, setidaknya keluarga Naruto bisa menjalani hidup lebih dari cukup.

Tapi kalau Sasuke menawarkan makanan gratis, tentu saja dia akan mengangguk dan berputar-putar.

"Pesan lagi." Perintah Sasuke. Sejujurnya, Sasuke saat ini sangat kesal dan ingin membunuh Naruto secepat mungkin. Namun dia malah pergi mengajak sahabatnya itu ke tempat makanan favoritnya. Memang sedikit aneh, tapi ketika hatinya sedang kesal maka Sasuke akan berperilaku baik pada Naruto. Hanya si bungsu Uchiha yang memiliki sifat nyeleneh seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga paham hal tersebut. Dari tadi dia memang sadar kalau pemuda di sampingnya itu sedang kesal setengah mati padanya karena itu dia mengajaknya makan sampai puas. Tentu saja Naruto mengerti hal-hal rumit seperti ini, karena mereka memang sudah berteman sejak sebelum masuk SD. Oleh sebab itu, Naruto khawatir apa nyawanya masih utuh setelah stok ramen di Ichiraku habis.

Dan hal yang Naruto takutkan mulai terjadi.

"Naruto, ini ramen terakhirmu. Kebetulan hari ini habis lebih cepat." Kata paman Teuchi, penjual ramen.

"Err, terima kasih Paman." Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Dan dia lihat Sasuke tengah menutup matanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan.

" _Ada yang tidak beres."_ Batin Naruto. Dia menghabiskan ramennya secepat kilat dan memfokuskan diri untuk memperhatikan sahabatnya yang terlihat gundah itu.

"Katakan padaku Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Nah! Sasuke membuka matanya tapi masih lurus menatap ke depan. Dia masih enggan melihat wajah Naruto ketika mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menyembunyikan kecemburuannya.

"Kau." Balas Sasuke singkat dan menusuk.

Naruto melotot. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai-sampai bisa membuat Uchiha satu ini menjadi gelisah. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Banyak. Dan semuanya membuatku kesal." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa saja?" Naruto mulai memfokuskan diri pada percakapan yang sepertinya akan menjadi sangat panjang ini. Sasuke memang suka berbicara singkat dan padat. Tapi justru disitulah letak masalahnya. Naruto jadi membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menangkap dengan jelas maksud sebenarnya dari cerita Sasuke. Di dunia ini hanya Naruto yang sampai harus naik darah karena mendengarkan curhatan Sasuke yang tidak jelas. Padahal saat dengan kakak dan orangtuanya Sasuke tampak kalem-kalem saja.

"Naruto-kun. Selamat pagi. Apa kabar." Jawab Sasuke.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

"Jadi, biar kuulangi." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia bingung juga apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kau... Tersinggung karena aku berbicara akrab dengan Hinata-chan di perpus—" tanya Naruto. Dia memerlukan penjelasan yang lebih untuk masalah ini. Tapi belum juga dia menyelesaikan satu kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotong.

"Jangan panggil dia **Hinata-chan** ketika di depanku." Sela Sasuke sewot.

Ya ampun, Uchiha satu ini galak sekali. "Iya, iya." Kata Naruto. Dia menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan Sasuke. Dengan isyarat agar Sasuke menghentikan tatapan tajamnya. "Jadi kau tersinggung karena aku berbicara akrab dengan Hyuuga-san di perpustakaan tadi?" Naruto meralat kalimatnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak suka." Balas Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu. Kau tersinggung berarti kau tidak suka. Tapi kenapa begitu?" Naruto berusaha bersabar. Sebenarnya sudah sejak kecil Naruto bingung. Kenapa semua orang memanggil Sasuke jenius? Padahal berkomunikasi dengan benar saja pemuda itu tidak bisa. Dunia sungguh tidak mengerti penderitaan yang Naruto alami sekarang.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Ampun deh. Dibandingkan Itachi, sifat adiknya ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Berbeda dengan sulung Uchiha yang selalu ramah pada setiap orang, Sasuke justru bersikap dingin dan sok keren di depan gadis-gadis labil. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bertahan berteman dengan orang aneh semacam Sasuke.

"Jadi, asal kau tahu." Naruto membuka suara. Daripada terus menerus bertanya yang tidak kunjung terjawab pada Sasuke, lebih baik dia menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. "Aku sering main ke rumahnya. Ya, kira-kira sejak SMP."

Sasuke mematung. _'Sejak SMP?'_

"Kau ingat waktu SMP kelas satu, kita berbeda kelas kan? Nah, disaat itu aku sekelas dengan Hyuuga Neji. Aku pernah bermain ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Hina— ah, maksudku Hyuuga Hinata yang waktu itu masih SD. Walaupun naik kelas, tapi kadang-kadang aku masih sering main ke sana. Yah, saat SMA ini sudah hampir tidak pernah sih. Jadi sebenarnya aku tahu kalau Hyuuga Hinata masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Neji —dengan kata lain SMA kita— tapi sebenarnya aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak kita naik kelas tiga. Jadi—" penjelasan Naruto yang belum selesai kembali dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Cukup." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Eh kenapa?"

"Teganya kau Naruto." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dan meraih kerah baju pemuda itu.

"Tu-tunggu. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Naruto mulai ketakutan. Dia khawatir, Sasuke yang merupakan atlet kendo di sekolah akan menyerangnya. Meskipun Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak suka bertarung diluar arena, tapi tetap saja. Apalagi selain kendo, Sasuke juga menguasai tinju dan karate. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha ini. Baik itu bidang akademik atau sebaliknya. Benar-benar pemuda yang sempurna.

Tidak, tunggu. Ini bukan saatnya memuji Sasuke.

"Hei." Erang Naruto. "Kau ini kenapa? Sejak tadi tingkahmu aneh sekali. Jelaskan padaku dengan kalimat yang mudah dimengerti, maka aku bisa membantumu."

"Membantuku?" ulang Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku terlihat sangat keren di depannya. Meskipun aku sudah keren. Aku ingin lebih keren lagi." Jelas Sasuke. Sifat percaya dirinya muncul.

Naruto melongo. "Kau..."

"Benar, aku menyukainya. Gadis Hyuuga bernama Hinata itu." Sasuke mendeklarasikan perasaannya. "Dan teganya kau memamerkan kedekatanmu dengannya di depanku." Sasuke melempar Naruto dengan tangannya ke arah dinding.

.

.

"Oh, jadi gosip tentang kabedon itu memang benar ya?" Naruto membahas tentang gosip dimana katanya Sasuke si pemuda paling keren di sekolah melakukan kabedon pada seorang gadis kelas dua di lorong dengan waktu yang sangat lama tanpa berkata apapun. Ya ampun, tak terbesit sedikitpun bahwa gosip itu benar adanya. Karena memang sejauh ini sering beredar gosip-gosip murahan tentang Sasuke. Mulai gosip berpacaranlah dan gosip-gosip aneh lainnya. Tapi gosip yang ini juga aneh sih menurut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Hahahahaha. Kau bodoh sekali. Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia memukul-mukul meja Sasuke. Dia sekarang sedang duduk di depan Sasuke dengan memutar badannya ke belakang. Memang di kelas, posisi duduknya berada tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Yang seketika membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Ehm. Padahal kukira seleramu seperti Sakura yang terlihat seksi itu." Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sedang memakan bekal bersama teman-temannya. Gosipnya, Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke.

"Hinata juga seksi." Balas Sasuke sensi. Dia tidak suka Hinatanya dianggap tidak sempurna. Karena baginya, dia sebagai pemuda sempurna pastinya akan menyukai gadis yang sempurna juga. Jadi, sudah pasti Hinatanya memiliki semua yang diharapkan dari gadis pada jaman ini.

"Hei, hei Uchiha. Kau mesum juga." Naruto menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. "Dengar. Aku sudah punya rencana."

.

.

Hinata membenahi roknya. Matanya yang berwarna lavender tampak mengamati sekitarnya. Siswa dan siswi lain sudah semakin banyak melewati gerbang sekolah, namun orang yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul. Badan Hinata mulai terasa berkeringat. Hari ini memang menjadi hari yang sedikit melelahkan baginya. Terutama kegiatan di klub memasak tadi juga cukup padat. Tangan mungilnya merogoh ke dalam resleting tas sekolah. Dia mencari sebuah tali. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia segera mengambil helaian rambutnya dan menyatukannya dalam ponytail.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah pemuda yang ditunggunya.

"Naruto-kun." Sapa Hinata ramah. Benar, kemarin malam Hinata mendapat email dari Naruto bahwa dia akan diajak untuk makan di ramen Ichiraku. Tentu saja Hinata senang, sejak pertemuan di perpustakaan tempo hari, dia jadi bisa berhubungan lagi dengan Naruto.

"Oh hai Hinata." Sapa Naruto. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Ini agak rumit. Sasuke bilang, rencana yang dipikirkannya adalah harus bisa melakukan date dengan Hinata. Dan caranya yaitu menjebak Hinata untuk menunggu Naruto di gerbang sekolah, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto berasalan tak bisa pergi, kemudian Sasuke datang dengan gagahnya untuk mengajak Hinata date di restoran paling mahal di Konoho, dan mereka berduaan, dan Hinata jatuh cinta, dan Sasuke mengangguk 'iya', setelah itu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

Ah, rencana Sasuke memang sempurna.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hinata. Semburat merah muncul tipis di wajahnya.

Naruto menelan ludah, "sebenarnya Hinata. Yah, sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa. Ada makan malam dengan ayah dan ibu, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat pulang." Dia menambahkan senyuman di belakang kalimatnya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, "Hm, baiklah. Lain kali juga tidak apa-apa." Suaranya tidak begitu menunjukkan kekecewaan terhadap pembatalan janji dari Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto basa-basi sebentar dan dia pamit pulang. Meninggalkan Hinata yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Naruto berlari ke belakang pohon tempat Sasuke bersembunyi. Kini saatnya Sasuke muncul di depan hadapan Hinata. Namun bukannya lekas menemui Hinata, Sasuke malah mematung menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei, sekarang giliranmu." Bisik Naruto. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Woi Sasuke, jangan diam saja. Nanti Hinata keburu pulang." Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tangan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan si pemuda Uchiha yang masih mematung.

"Aku... Tidak bisa." Bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Heran. Bukannya Sasuke sendiri yang sangat bersemangat menyusun rencana ini. Dia bahkan sudah booking restoran yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat berseminya cinta dia dan Hinata. Oh dan jangan lupa limusin hitam yang menunggu tak jauh dari sekolah, dengan posisi siap berangkat kapan saja.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke malah berkata tidak bisa?

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini semua rencanamu? Jangan bodoh cepat kesana!" Naruto mendorong punggung Sasuke. "Ayolah kesana, Sasuke!" paksa Naruto. Dia kembali mendorong punggung Sasuke dengan lebih bertenaga.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa." Kata Sasuke dingin. Dia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak goyah.

"Memang apa alasannya?" Naruto mulai mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke langsung berbalik badan. Tubuhnya cukup sigap untuk tidak jatuh karena dorongan Naruto. Dia menatap ke mata biru milik Naruto. Yang membuat Naruto cukup merasa ngeri.

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat?" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Melihat apa?" balas Naruto.

"Dia memakai kuncir rambut."

Seketika itu Naruto yang malah mematung.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Antara Naruto dan Sasuke, dulunya hanya sebatas dua anak laki-laki yang bertemu di sekolah dasar yang sama. Menjalani hari-hari bersama dengan anak-anak lainnya. Dan kemudian perlahan-lahan tumbuh.

Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama lagi di SMP. Meskipun di tahun pertama mereka berdua tidak berada di kelas yang sama, namun di tahun kedua dan ketiga jarak bangku mereka malah tak begitu jauh. Benar, mulai dari sini banyak siswa mengenal mereka berdua sebagai seorang sahabat.

Kemudian takdir memang sangat indah. Di SMA mereka kembali satu kelas. Bahkan mulai dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ketiga. Sekarang mereka berada di kelas 3B. Naruto sengaja mencari tempat duduk yang berada di depan Sasuke. Karena pemuda Uchiha itu memang bersifat dingin dan tak begitu tertarik berteman, sampai sekarang hanya Naruto yang betah berada di samping Sasuke bahkan dengan segala perilaku yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. Ya, benar. Tidak ada yang tidak Naruto tahu tentang Sasuke. Semuanya. Mulai dari keluarga bahkan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Kecuali tentang kuncir rambut.

Naruto tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pemuda Uchiha yang suka tebar pesona dengan image dingin dan sempurna, ternyata wajahnya bisa merah padam melihat Hyuuga Hinata menguncir rambutnya. Naruto memang mengakui kalau Hinata dengan ponytail memang manis. Tapi dia tidak habis pikir, Uchiha bungsu itu bisa tidak berkutik.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Dia merebahkan diri di kasur empuk milik Sasuke. Kamar Sasuke masih sebersih biasanya. Berbeda dengan kamar miliknya, yang setiap hari harus menunggu ibunya menendang pintu sampai terbuka, barulah Naruto membersihkannya.

"Aku ada ide yang lebih hebat." Kata Sasuke percaya diri. Benar, dalam hal berpikir Uchiha juga bisa menghasilkan ratusan strategi seperti yang dilakukan keluarga Nara. Dan Sasuke sangat percaya diri dengan strateginya kali ini.

"Oh ya?" Naruto sedikit sangsi. Ini bukan tidak beralasan. Sebenarnya menurut Naruto, ide yang kemarin itu tidak begitu buruk. Hanya saja terdengar terlalu mudah akan berhasil. Yang kenyataannya malah tidak berhasil.

Sejujurnya bagi Naruto, ide Sasuke terkesan 'aneh'.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Yakin berhasil?" Naruto memastikan. Ingatannya masih tak bisa terhapus tentang ponytail Hinata yang membuat Sasuke KO di ronde pertama. Oh bahkan Sasuke belum memasuki ring, yang tidak lain maksudnya adalah menemui Hinata.

"Bahkan kemungkinan keberhasilannya melebihi besarnya rumahku."

Tuh kan, Sasuke memang otaknya sedikit geser. "Rumahmu?" Naruto tak habis pikir. Perbandingan yang sebenarnya cukup aneh, meskipun rumah Sasuke memang benar-benar besar. Oh, jangan dihitung luasnya. Mungkin ketika kau datang kemari, kau akan lupa pintu gerbangnya dimana.

"Eh, kalau dipikir lagi. Hinata itu aneh ya. Dia tidak mudah tertarik dengan tampangmu yang sok keren." Kata Naruto sembari tertawa. "Jangan-jangan dia juga tidak tahu namamu. Saat _kabedon_ waktu itu, dia memanggilmu senpai kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Jangan-jangan Naruto benar. Tapi mana mungkin. Siapa di Konoha yang tidak kenal dirinya? Oh, jangankan Konoha. Masyarakat Jepang pun tahu siapa dia. Tidak mungkin Hinatanya yang imut itu wawasannya sempit. Sasuke kan pernah juga muncul di televisi.

"Oh, saat di perpustakaan juga sepertinya dia tidak mengenalimu. Buktinya, dia hanya menyapaku. Mungkin peristiwa _kabedon_ itu tidak membekas di ingatannya. Hahaha." Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku tebal terlempar ke wajah Naruto.

"Diam atau kau akan mati."

.

.

Hinata tengah memakan bekal saat jam istirahat bersama teman-temannya di kelas. Hari ini dia membuat bekalnya sendiri seperti biasanya. Dia membawa cukup banyak porsi sayuran dari bekal yang dibuat sebelumnya. Akhir-akhir ini sebenarnya berat badan Hinata naik, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengganti menu bekalnya agar menjadi lebih sehat dan rendah lemak.

Masih seperti biasanya, dia duduk berhadapan dengan Inoo dan Tenten yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus teman sekelas. Posisi duduk mereka memang agak berjauhan, sehingga dia perlu menarik kursi siswi lain agar mereka bisa makan bekal bersama-sama. Seperti biasanya, mereka sebagai gadis-gadis remaja pada umumnya membicarakan tentang gosip-gosip terhangat di sekolah sampai tempat-tempat seru yang bisa didatangi ketika liburan nanti.

Ya, semua berjalan seperti biasanya sebelum...

 **Brakk**

Tiga pasang mata itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Inoo yang sedang memegang sumpit seketika sumpitnya ikut jatuh di atas meja. Tenten yang baru membuka kotak makanannya seketika tangannya berhenti di udara. Dan si cantik Hyuuga menatap kotak makannya yang kini ditindih oleh buku besar yang tadi terlempar.

Semua pasang mata di kelas memandang. Ya, tersangkanya hanya satu. Yang telah mengacaukan suasana damai kelas 2A. Uchiha Sasuke.

"U-uchiha-san." Bisik Inoo. Wajahnya memerah malu. Demi bulan yang berganti jadi tahun, sejak tahun pertama Inoo bersekolah disini, dia sudah memimpikan untuk melihat Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan mimpinya terwujud di saat mulutnya belepotan saos teriyaki.

"Ah, si ketua klub kendo." Bisik Tenten. Tenten sendiri ada di klub kungfu. Sebelumnya dia pernah mendengar bahwa ketua klub kendo yang juga atlet nasional adalah seorang pemuda Uchiha yang tampak sangat hebat. Bahkan pemuda itu katanya tak mau menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai ketua. Dan entah kenapa di mata semua orang itu terlihat rendah hati.

"I-itu Uchiha-san dari kelas 3B!" seketika seluruh keras langsung ramai. Banyak jejeritan dimana-mana. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak kuasa, hingga jatuh pingsan di lantai. Tidak hanya gadis-gadis, banyak pemuda yang tiba-tiba kagum melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Benar. Beginilah pemandangan yang terjadi apabila Uchiha satu ini muncul.

Kecuali Hinata yang masih mematung menatap kotak bekalnya yang berantakan. "Ap—" suaranya terputus. Otak Hinata bergerak dengan cepat menyusun kembali apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Tadi dia sedang makan dengan kedua temannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dari belakangnya dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di samping mejanya. Lalu pemuda itu melempar sebuah buku besar yang mengenai kotak bekal Hinata hingga tumpah berantakan. Dan sekarang pemuda itu berdiri dengan kerennya sambil diteriaki seisi kelas.

Tunggu. Apa-apaan ini?

"Senpai!" suara Hinata menegur pemuda itu. Dia kesal bekalnya yang disusun dengan rapih menjadi hancur. Tapi baru saja Hinata akan melayangkan protes, pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku menunggu." Dan pergi keluar kelas dengan gaya kerennya.

"Tunggu!" teriakan Hinata tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke yang telah menghilang di ujung koridor. Hinata kembali menatap ke arah mejanya yang berantakan. Tangannya meraih buku besar yang menyebabkan ini semua. Dan mata Hinata terbelalak melihat buku apa itu.

Kamus jerman-perancis. Lalu untuk apa buku seberat 1kg lebih ini ada disini? Hinata bahkan tak tahu cara mempelajarinya. Huruf jepang pun tak muncul di buku itu.

" _Aku menunggu."_ Apa maksudnya? Pikir Hinata. Sebelum akhirnya otaknya cukup cerdas untuk membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Dan disana tertulis dengan huruf yang besar. Sebuah alamat rumah.

"Ah." Hinata baru sadar apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

Chapter 1

Uchiha-senpai?

.

.


End file.
